


Cheating Death and Elephants

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jack Gets Thinky, Some Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Jack awakens after his shooting. Inspired by the one-word prompt "death".





	Cheating Death and Elephants

Jack waded his way to consciousness, somehow immediately aware of being in a hospital. What he wasn't aware of was how fucking hard it was to breathe.

_Who let an elephant in the room and why is it sitting on my chest?_

He opened one eye, and Sousa came into view across the room. He was talking to Carter, their heads barely inches apart. She leaned closer…

_And we have liplock._

_A helluva liplock._

_Huh._

Jack closed his eye.

When he woke again, he saw -- with both eyes this time -- Sousa sitting in a chair by the bed, nose buried in a file folder until Jack coughed.

“Oh look, Sleeping Beauty awakens.”

“Har har,” Jack choked out, realizing talking was even harder than breathing. “What… did I miss?”

“A lot. You've been in and out, mostly out, for three days.”

Jack didn't remember that but Sousa had no reason to lie.

“Damage report?” Jack asked.

“You took a bullet to the chest, lung, to be exact.”

_That explains the elephant._

Sousa’s expression softened. “You almost died, Jack. Twice. Once at the hotel and then here, in the operating room. According to the doctors, you're still not out of the woods.”

It took effort for Jack to shrug. “Nah... too strong... and handsome... to die.”

“And too modest,” Sousa replied with a shake of his head.

Jack knew he'd almost bit the big one. Not consciously, but deep down, he'd felt death pulling at him, tempting him with its peace. It would have been so easy to give in, frighteningly easy, but he still had so much to do. So much to prove, not only to others but also, and more importantly, to himself...

“Anyway,” Sousa continued, “the suspect is still at large. We assume it's just one.”

“Far as… I know.”

“No witnesses except you. When you're more coherent, we want a statement.”

_What the hell are you talking about, Sousa? I'm perfectly coherent._

It took a few seconds for Jack to realize he hadn't said it out loud. He could feel himself waning, the elephant putting its full weight on him, but he just had to say something else. He couldn't help it.

“So,” Jack said, feeling a smirk coming on despite the pain, “you and Carter… took you long enough… Romeo.”

Sousa’s expression didn't change but a blush crept into his cheeks and ears, and Jack knew he'd hit paydirt. He chuckled, which hurt like hell. 

“Earlier I saw… you two... swapping spit… wasn't a dream… was it?”

Sousa’s ears got even more red, if that was possible.

“Wanna... fill me in?”

“Absolutely not,” Sousa snapped.

Jack chuckled again and immediately regretted it. Again.

So Danny-boy and Marge were an item. About damn time those two pulled their heads out their asses. He was glad he lived to see it. And give Sousa shit about it. Especially that. 

_And I have so much more shit to give..._

As he drifted off, Jack wondered what else he'd missed. As soon as he ditched the fucking elephant, he'd find out.


End file.
